ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Splinter Cell (Season 2)
Synopsis 1 year after Sam Fisher and his team were able to bring down The Rogues the team respond to a threat that could insight nuclear war at the hands of an old enemy Arnold Balkman. Since Fisher and his team were forced to let him go free they will do whatever it takes to bring him down. Cast Stephen Amell as Sam Fisher Rachel Mcadams as Anna ''Grímsdóttir '' Will Estes as Charlie Derren Amaury Nolcaso as James Scribes Peyton List as Olivia "Magnet" Mangold Andrew Garfield as Karl Danvert Damien Lewis as Arnold Balkman Kevin Spacey as Richard Gaines Episodes 1. Smokescreen Splinter Cell leader Sam Fisher continues to look for evidence on Arnold Balkman as they feel enormous guilt for letting him go to get Lancaster. They are forced to take a break from there investigation when one of Balkmans powers plants is taken over by ISIS trying to destabilise the core. The team reforms to retake the plant. When going in Anna is captured and held hostage to team excluding Derren is forced to give themselves up. Derren is able to stop the detonation but the terrorists are able to get away. Fisher recives a call telling him the check the computers. 2. Old Enemies On the advice of the caller Fisher gets his team to check the computers and find that all files were erased. Curious the team check security footage and see that the last time the computer was activated was by Balkman. Derren and Anna are able to track the terrorists to a safehouse and are captured. But shortly afterwards they are attacked by unknown assailants and the terrorists are killed and they take the file. Fisher is enraged but calms down when Scribes reveals he put a tracer the file. 3. New Enemies The team continue to track the file to Berlin and identify the attacker as Karl Danvert a German intelligence agent handing it of to his superiors. Scribes is able to take down Danvert and capture him. Danvert reveals that the file was created by German Intelligence years ago and it contains codes to activate any nuclear reactor in the world and Arnold Balkman wants it. Fisher lets him go. When Danvert returns his HQ is attack by Balkman himself. Fisher and his team pick up on the attack and go to help Balkman is forced to retreat without the file. 4. Uneasy Alliances German intelligence agree to work with Splinter Cell to find Balkman. Gaines however is unsure about the alliance but trusts Fisher with the mission so approves it. The team track a hacker codnamed Magnet who created the file. Danvert is able to get into contact with her and says she will tell them all she knows is they grant her amnesty and stop Balkman from killing her. The team get to her in time and stop Balkman from killing her. Fisher calls Balkman telling him that he will keep his promise to bring him down. 5. Vengeance and Justice The origins of the file are revealed by magnet when she tells the team that she once worked for the German government who placed her undercover with Balkman. She reveals that he wanted to blackmail the worlds governments into making his company a superpower. But she couldn't give the file to him so she ran burying it in his own computers. Danvert also tried to get her out but she ran and was forced to stay of the grid hoping she would never find her. Fisher offers them both a place on the team which they accept. 6. Bait Gaines and Fisher agree that a game of cat and mouse is not in their best interest so decide to get Magnet and Derren to leak information of the location of the file so Balkman and his men will come for it. Gaines decides to make it more tempting by putting himself at the location. Balkman attacks the base and is nearly captured but he brings in stealth drones which cripple the base. Balkman escapes with the file leaving the team enraged. 7. The Mistakes We Made The team still realing on from recent events try to find Balkman but have no luck. Derren relises that tracking the drones is the best option. He is able to track them to a Russian crime lord who is also a corrupt businessman in Moscow. When arriving Magnet recognises the criminal from her time undercover. Scribes breaks into his office and puts a listening device on his phone and relises that Balkman is meeting with him. At the meeting Balkman is handed documents that are revealed to be deeds to his nuclear plants. Fisher kill him but Fisher gets away again. 8. The Nuclear Man Directly after the last episode the team realise that Derren is missing. It cuts to him in a dark room being tortured by Balkman to get him to hack into the remaining plants in Russia and give him the codes to deactivate to cores. He immediately refuses but after 2 days of interrogation breaks and does it for him. Balkman then drives up to the 3rd echelons safehouse and dumps him outside. 9. Are You Blackmailing Me? Derren is traumatised from his experiences and can barely speak. Scribes talks to him as they were both captured and tortured by Balkman before. Derren reveals that he broke and gave him what he wanted Danvert bursts out at him but Magnet stands up for him. The team realise that plants in America and Russia are being armed. Magnet and Derren easily track Balkmans location. When a Splinter Cell arrive he is simply sitting at his desk. 10. Top of the Food Chain Balkman immediately shuts down and overload but reveals he orchstarted the whole thing to gain favour with the American and Russian governments. After returning home to take him into custody the president orders his release saying that he saved the country from a nuclear costastaphy. 2 weeks later Balkman is now a senator and know known as a hero. Gaines and Splinter Cell decide to break into Balkmans building to retrieve the file. Fisher, Scribes and Danvert all break in to get it but see it had been completely erased. Balkman comes in to see them telling them that they will never be able to get the evidence they need to prove he was behind the near meltdowns. The episode ends with Fisher showing him a recording device and replaying what he said. 11. Accomplishment The team get Balkman into custody quickly and take him to Splinter Cells safehouse. With him secure Gaines and Fisher show the president the message and asks them to give Balkman over to the government. Balkman is rescued by his people who kill Danvert. 12. Beyond Redemption Splinter Cell quickly realise Balkman escaped and waste no time in tracking him. Magnet realises Balkman took Danverts phone so Fisher calls it and swear he will kill him for everything he's done. Derren and Anna quickly realise that Balkman is heading for the border to get out of the country. Splinter Cell get to the border in time for Balkmans arrival but his men put up a heavy fight but he is recaptured. Fisher points a gun to his head bur decides to spare him. Magnet decides to remain with the team and Splinter Cell are seen are heroes. The season ends with Fisher putting Balkman in his cell.